Episode 6750/6751 (26th December 2013)
Plot The fire starts to take hold at Home Farm. Charity tries to throw water on the flames, but a satisfied Declan watches on as the blaze spreads even more. With a fleeing Charity horrified by the unfolding events, Declan pours himself a drink while the room burns around him. However, while alone, Declan finally begins to panic. Charity is about to go back inside when Declan leaps out of the window, unable to go through with his suicide. They get in Charity's car and drive off. At the same time, Megan has seen the blaze from the woods. After calling the fire brigade, she arrives at Home Farm to save Declan. Getting into trouble inside, Megan fights to remain conscious as she continues to look for Declan. She's shocked to see the stairs have gone and all of a sudden a ceiling beam falls, knocking her unconscious. The sound of sirens grows louder as Megan lies unconscious, trapped in the burning house. Meanwhile, Sam's engagement joy is cut short when he hears about the Home Farm fire and panics that he started it. He tells Rachel about the Christmas tree and he is determined to go up and see if there's anything he can do. The fire at Home Farm continues to rage as Sam, Rachel, Lisa and Zak approach. Sam is ashamed and afraid as the fire crew enters the house to rescue Megan. Sam is distraught, thinking he might have killed her. Elsewhere, Kerry comforts Brenda at Gennie's grave. Cast Regular cast *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Incident Commander - Joel Stockhill *Fireman - James Britton *Police Officer - Zoe Matthews *Paramedic - Kitty Randle Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms, bathroom *The Grange - Restaurant, kitchen, bar, rear exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Cemetery *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, exterior *Connelton Lane *Home Farm - Exterior, downstairs rooms, upstairs rooms, woodland Notes *This one-hour episode, transmitted at 6.15pm was originally produced as two half-hour episodes, with separate production codes. *In an unusual move for the show, the 'End of Part' break bumpers appeared over footage of the current scene before fading to black. *Molly Sharma appears in this episode in pre-recorded webcam footage watched by her grandmother Brenda Walker. *Additional Credits: Arcadia SFX Ltd (SFX Company), Alen Gunn (SFX Supervisor), Matt Owens (Rapid Fire Cover), Mark Lisbon (Stunt Co-ordinator), Stephen Dobson (Technical Support) Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns